falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Children of Spud
The Children of Spud are a dangerous cult of adolescent children that live in the Troubled Fields Rehabilitation Camp forty miles north of Boise, Idaho. Though most are simply young adults that have adapted to the demands of the wasteland, the cult they are apart of makes them murders and thieves all the same. In general they are a dangerous nuisance, attacking caravans at night and raiding settlements, not to mention murdering anyone who comes close to their plentiful gardens. History Pre-War The Troubled Fields Rehabilitation Camp was an old but bountiful farmstead that became a rehabilitation center for Idaho's troubled youth. The camp was expansive, capable of holding almost a hundred residents. The adult staff at the time of October, 2077 was at an all time low, and the camps population was an all time high. The Great War When the bombs fell, the Boise area was struck with three nuclear warheads, thankfully two were aimed at remote military bases miles away from the city. But the third struck home at the center of the city. The resultant fallout killed much of the camps population outright. Many of these children were simply drug addicted youths or sexual deviants, they were not prepared for the harsh realities of the nuclear holocaust. The staff, likewise, were mostly young volunteers or members of the family that owned the farm. Some children however, notably a group of gangsters, managed to rally together while the rest either fled or became a danger to all those around them. The staff desperately tried to instill order, though many of their ranks had simply fled when the bombs fell. Aftermath Slowly but surely, those who did not die in the first chaotic weeks eventually died off from radiation. Many of the adults, being less adaptable than the children, died off first. The remaining children, not wanting their bodies to rot, and apparently afraid they might rise from the dead like in the comic books, buried them in the greenhouse, which was moderately reinforced to keep out pests and vagabonds out to steal a free carrot or two. The Rise of Spud In a few years, the irradiated bodies of the camps former staff gave rise to a massive potato. This root grew to gargantuan proportions, to the point where it cast a massive shadow through the stained glass panes of the greenhouse. By this point however, the children had devolved to an almost tribal state, with the most ruthless and cruel children bending the others to their will. It was a brutal and despotic way of life... until one child, by the name of Zack Seymore, discovered the massive potato. Zack had fled tormenting bullies, using the 'haunted' greenhouse as a hiding place. He was delirious and near death due to blood loss and malnutrition. He saw the giant potato and partook of his tough, mineral tasting flesh. When he next awoke, his wounds were healed, but something...odd was happening. Zack felt the massive chunk of starch speak, it called itself "Spud" and commanded him to worship it for it had saved his life. Zack immediately became Spuds devout protector and cleric, eventually swaying the rest of the camp through his deranged sermons. At first the children mocked him, but as he continued, brought others before the great spud, he began to gain converts. Slowly, one by one, the cult grew. The vicious bullies in charge attempted to oust the cult, but by then it was too late, the cult had gained momentum, spreading like wildfire. Spud the provider, Spud the nurturer, Spud the guardian, soon the bullies were rounded up, beaten and generally humiliated. And that would have been the end, had Zack not received a "vision". In the middle of the night the "Big Sprout" (the title of the cults leaders ever since Zack coined the phrase) roused his flock and had them drag the bullies before the mighty Spud. After the children had gathered, Zack held high a Hand Shovel, and plunged it into the necks of each bully. Then, before his stunned congregation, he buried them deep in the loamy soil before Spud. He then announced that the mighty Spud required sacrifices, so that the flock could prove their worthiness as its children. Since that day, any person at or over the age of eighteen (the age of the first bullies) is sacrificed to Spud. Current Times The Children of Spud have persisted for well over a hundred years now, their 'God' having grown even larger on the many sacrifices they supply it with daily. The children themselves are mostly adolescent, and thus the cult regularly welcomes children born of their fellow cultists into the cult. Stray children are also captured and converted or forced into slavery. The children believe that Spud commands the harvest and fertility of its members, and thus they sacrifice almost daily to the great potato. Though a number of Big Sprouts have come and gone, all say that the potato is sentient and capable of great feats of psychic power, however this is of dubious credibility. It is very likely that the cult is so sure that the potato is divine that they 'hear' voices, it is quite likely that the massive Spud is just that, a very large, irradiated potato. Culture Fanatic and primitive, the Children of Spud are born into wide-eyed culthood and die long before their sixteenth year. Their culture is obsessed with worship, sex, sweets, and violence. There is very little that is taboo, save for any heretical opinions (Spud is just a potato, Spud may not need sacrifices, ect.) and much of the cults day to day activities are concerned around the procurement of weapons to defend themselves, food to feed themselves, and sacrifices to please Spud. The cult leader, also known as the Big Sprout, is generally considered to be right in all things, and can do whatever he/she pleases so long as it can be rationalized as Spud's divine will. Notable Individuals Lana Modesti An unsure convert born to a ruthless cult, Lana has done her best to fit in, but longs for a better life. Born to a pair of teenage cultists, Lana grew up bathed in the teachings of the Children, but deep down never embraced them. While she is loyal to those within the cult she considers friends, she constantly wishes to leave, always planning to run away but always losing her nerve at the last moment. In spite of her young age and small stature, Lana can defend herself quite aptly with her 9mm Pistol. However, her true calling is medicine, having studied old medical books for hours at a time and harboring a deep passion to help others. Relations Quotes By About Category:Groups Category:Cults Category:Idaho